Felicidad y Tiempo
by velademaple
Summary: Alemania está muy arrepentido y triste por el fracaso del día de san Valentín, por lo que busca alguna forma de volver atrás al fatídico día y arreglarlo. ¿Qué consecuencias tendrá esto? ¿ Conseguirá el amor de Italia? One-shot. [Alemania x Italia]


**!Hola! Este es mi primer one-shot, así que no me fusiléis, por favor. En lugar, podéis dejarme ideas en os reviews, para mejorar si hago otra historia.**

**Ya lo digo, Hetalia no me pertenece ( si lo fuera estos dos ya estaban casados) sino que es de Himaruya Hidekaz (alias Hima-papa) Hago una pequeña referencia a "El libro de los portales" que es de Laura Gallego (muy recomendado por cierto) y las músicas son de sus respectivos autores. Ahora que los SWAT no van a venir a por mi, empecemos.**

-Dame otra cerveza más.

-Pero si te has tomado como más de siete jarras! Te vas a poner malo, hermano.

-Me da igual. -miró con tristeza la jarra ya casi vacía.

-Kesesesese~ nunca te había visto así de mal.

-Es que soy un idiota..porque tuve que decírselo así? Ahora Italia me odiara...

-No digas eso, Alemania, sabes que el te quiere..

-Si no lo hubiera dicho así , si no hubiera sido delante de todo el mundo, y mi estúpida timidez...-unas pequeñas lágrimas rodaron por su cara, pero se las seco enseguida antes de que si hermano lo viera-

-Y ahora lo he perdido...

-Alemania...-intento consolarlo, inútilmente-

-Si pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo...meh, pero que digo, es imposible, serán cosas del alcohol.

-Bueno...yo no conozco a nadie que sepa pero sí a alguien que quizás sepa quien puede ayudarte..

-No te molestes, Prusia, es imposible.

-Ese no eres tú, el valiente Alemania, el que combatió todo vas a venir quieras o no.

-Me temo que no tengo más remedio...

-Vamos, kesesesesese~

-En serio? Esta era tu mejor idea?

-Hohoho mon cherie no te pongas así~ Cuéntame~

-Te parecerá un tanto extraño, pero me han dicho que conoces a alguien que puede viajar en el tiempo, ¿es cierto eso?-su corazón latía de emoción, ante la mínima posibilidad de poder recuperar a su Italia-

-Creo que sí conozco a alguien...acompáñame.

Francia los guió a través de interminables pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta en el sótano. Dio unos golpes.

-Anglaterre, estas ahí?

-¿Eres tú, frog?- dijo la voz al otro lado, enfadada pero temblorosa.

-Hay alguien que quiere verte.

-Dile que pase, luego ya hablo contigo.

Alemania entró, donde estaba Inglaterra recogiendo unos extraños libros y una túnica.

-¿Que te hace por aquí?

Alemania le explicó la situación brevemente, sin entrar en detalles.

- Aha, tengo lo que necesitas.

Sacó un libro de los tantos que tenía en las estanterías, viejo y cubierto de polvo. Hojeó y encontró una página escrita en una lengua totalmente desconocida para Alemania.  
>Inglaterra cogió una especie como de pintura azul y hizo un extraño dibujo en la pared con ella. Esperó unos minutos a que se secase y recitó unas palabras en latín. Al instante, la pintura brilló y se formó un portal azul con un vórtice.<p>

-¿Estas seguro de que...?

-Nunca me ha fallado. Tú entra y no preguntes. Solo piensa a cuándo y dónde quieres ir.

Alemania, no muy seguro, puso un pie en el portal y fue absorbido por el vórtice

Cerró los ojos mientras lo atravesaba. De pronto, se encontró en un camino de tierra con un ramo de heliotropos en la mano.  
>Voy a intentar no fastidiarla esta vez -pensó-<p>

Cuando llegó, estaba Italia rodeado de chicas como la otra vez, pero esta vez conservó la calma, quería que todo fuera perfecto, o le volvería a perder.

-A-Alemania, ¿estás bien? -se había quedado embobado mirándole-

-Sí,si, lo siento.-volteó la mirada, a pedir.

-¡Camarero, camarero!

-pidió Italia con su voz chillona de siempre-

Alemania sintió la necesidad de seguir las pautas de su libro pero se negó. Sabía lo que pasaría después. La voz de Italia lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Un plato de pasta!

-Yo quiero unas wurst.

Mientras esperaron, Italia empezó a hablar de cosas triviales, como de qué sabor le gusta el helado o cuánto le gusta acariciar gatitos. Entonces, llegó un enorme plato de espaguetis.

¡Que aproveche! El italiano se abalanzó sobre a comida, mientras el otro miraba. Un rugido sonó de la tripa de Alemania.

-Alemania, ¿quieres un poco?-le ofrece-

-Claro, gracias.

Alemania empezó a absorber los espaguetis, con los ojos cerrados saboreándolo, cuando de repente, notó otra cosa. Era húmeda y cálida. -se siente bien- pensó.- son como si fuera...-entonces cayó en la cuenta. Abrió los ojos y efectivamente, encontró la cara de Italia a escasos centímetros de la suya.  
>Entonces, se puso rojo como un tomate y miró rápidamente a ambos lados, pero por suerte, aquel camarero todavía no había venido. Se separó suavemente.<p>

-A-Alemania, últimamente eres muy bueno conmigo...¿sabes?, eso me hace feliz..

-Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el italiano consiguió arrancar una sonrisa al alemán de temple pétreo. Sacándolo de sus pensamientos, llegó la otra comida a lo que el otro siguió hablando de sus cosas, como si lo que ha pasado anteriormente fuera algo completamente normal.  
>Cuando terminaron, Italia propuso dar un paseo nocturno.<p>

-¡Alemania, alemania! Ven, ven ¡te quiero enseñar un sitio! Ve~ Ve~

Italia lo llevó hasta la cima de un monte, a un campo de flores desde donde se veía toda la ciudad.

-!Alemania, Alemania! !Mira esto! ¿A que es bonito? Vee~

-Yo, Italia...te tengo que dar algo. Toma-le da las flores- son heliotropos, tus favoritas.

-G-Gracias..-dice temblando-

-Espera, tengo algo más.-le saca una cajita con el anillo del tomate-

-A-Alemania...

-¿Puedo?- le dice cogiendo el anillo- Italia asintió. Alemania tomó con suavidad la mano del otro,poniéndole el anillo con el tomate.

-En ese momento, Alemania lo abrazó tiernamente. Sintió cómo el otro hundía la cara en su pecho.

**************  
>-Vamos, está sucediendo otra vez! Vamos, vamos hay que encontrarle sitio a esto pero ya! Antes de que sea tarde!, moveos moveos!<br>-Jefe, mire encontré un sitio, pero está lleno de polvo por el desuso.  
>-Pues ponlo ahí!<p>

-!No cabe!  
>-!Jefe, no nos da tiempo, va a explotar!<br>**********

-¿A-Alemania?

Alemania estaba en shock. Le pasaron una tormenta de imágenes por la mente antes de desmayarse por el cansancio. Los dias anteriores casi no habia dormido, preocupado. Y el shock fue la gota que colmó el vaso.  
>Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue cómo Italia le ponía una bolsa con hielo en la frente. Al pasear la vista, descubrió que estaba en su casa.<p>

-Ve~ Te has despertado!~

-¿I-Italia?

-¿Cómo estás, capitán?~

- Me siento un poco cansado, ya está.

- Italia..-dijo en voz baja-

Este se sentó a su lado en la cama donde lo había puesto, para escuchar.

-Lo recuerdo todo...y tengo algo más que darte.

Alemania salió de la cama y a pesar de que Italia quería que descansara, los dos llegaron hasta el desván de la casa de Alemania.

-¿Que hacemos aquí? No hay nada más que muebles viejos.

Alemania, ignorando la pregunta entró por instinto propio y rebuscó en el fondo de un armario.

-Te tengo que devolver algo...

Y, efectivamente, lo que Alemania buscaba seguía allí.

Lo sacó y se lo enseñó a Italia.

Ahora, fue Italia el que entró en shock y empezó a llorar. Alemania cogió aquella escoba, cuidada, conservada como si fuera un preciado tesoro, y se la entregó a Italia.

-He pasado por tantas cosas para por fin estar aquí, Italia..por favor no llores.-le seca las lágrimas con su mano-

-Sacro Imp-digo,- Alemania, estoy llorando de felicidad.¿ Y sabes que? Que da igual como seas ahora, Sacro Imperio o Alemania, yo te quiero y te seguiré queriendo igual.

-Italia...eso me hace muy feliz.- vuelve a secarle las lágrimas , acariciándole las mejillas sonrosadas y posteriormente besándole como hace mil años-

-Te quiero..por fin podré hacerte esos dulces que te prometí..-dice sonriendo, con las mejillas sonrojadas-

-¿Quién está haciendo ese jaleo?

La puerta se abrió de par en par. Era Alemania. El Alemania de ese lapso temporal.  
>-¿!Prusia, que te he dicho de traer a tus amig-...?!<p>

- V-Ve!~ ¿Que está pasando?  
>- Tú! -Alemania del pasado señaló al que estaba con Italia- Como le hagas daño a Itali-.. Un momento...-al mirar a los ojos al Alemania del futuro- Eres yo..quiero una explicación o te mataré aquí y ahora- dijo seriamente-<p>

- Voy a explicarlo todo ahora, ya que no me queda más remedio. Yo no soy de aquí. Teneis que creerme. Vengo del futuro, gracias a Inglaterra..-les contó todo lo que había pasado.-

-Inglaterra, antes de partir, me dijo las reglas que rigen el tiempo. Y una de ellas acaba de ser rota. La mas peligrosa de todas: las paradojas, pues van contra las leyes de la lógica. Y que hace el tiempo pues, para arreglarlo?. Dehacerse de eso. Entonces el tiempo vuelve a su estado natural

**(A partir de este momento sugiero poner " I don't want to say goodbye" Extended en youtube para mayores feels )**

-¿ Eso quiere decir que el tiempo va a deshacerse de ti?

- No sólo de mi- dice mirando a su otro yo- y todo lo relacionado conmigo se esfumará, incluyendo tus recuerdos.

-N-no puede ser..- dice Italia llorando otra vez-

-Eh, ayudadme! Estoy empezando a ser transparente!

-Pronto serás más que transparente, Yo.

-Alemania! Alemania! -dijo sollozando- No puedo hacer nada! -llora aún más y toca al Alemania del pasado, descubriendo que ya era incorpóreo-

-Auf Wiedersehen..-dijo antes de desvanecerse-

-Nooo! -gritó Italia mientras abrazaba al otro Alemania, que ya también estaba trasparentándose-

-Alemania..no te vayas eres mi único amigo de verdad...y mi único amor..por favor..

- Italia..-lo besó con pasión antes de irse- No te olvides de que...te amo desde el 900...-

Entonces se fue en un ese instante, antes de olvidar, Italia gritó. Un grito desgarrador en el silencio de la noche, lleno de dolor y rabia, que partió el cielo en dos. Entonces se acabó.

Días después, a pesar de lo que no iba a recordar, él se negaba a olvidar. Italia había perdido su luz, su vitalidad, le habían arrancado algo del pecho, como un animal mostraba ausente y ya no reía.A pesar de que su abuelo probó todo tipo de remedios, nada funcionó. Paseando en soledad por el campo de noche, algo que Italia solía hacer desde el incidente, vió como unas luciérnagas revoloteaban alrededor de algo que no tenía forma, empezó a tomarla. Cada vez se hizo más nítido.

- Si eres un fantasma o una visión vete por donde has venido, no quiero ver a nadie.

-Italia, esa no es forma de tratar a tus amigos.

-! NO EXISTES ! NO ERES MÁS QUE UNA ILUSIÓN !

-¿ Esto te parece una ilusión? - dice mientras le acaricia el pelo con cariño-

El tiempo me dio una razón de volver aquí. -le susurra-

-Necesito hacerte feliz.

**Bueno, hasta aquí todo.**

**Los reviews siempre se agradecen. ^^**

**Glosario**

**Anglaterre: El anglocejón tsundere que todos conocemos.**

**Auf Wiedershen: Hasta la vista**

**EDIT: Siento a los que hayan leído la primera vez, no sabía que los links no funcionan en FF, si, todos los veteranos tenéis derecho a darme una colleja ahora u.u". También edité los párrafos, que eran difíciles de leer. Esto es porque la escribí en el móvil, no en ordenador y word, y por tanto, no podía poner bien los párrafos. **


End file.
